Jin Kisaragi x Reader: The Ice-Melting Fire
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: He was the emotionless soldier. The soldier with a heart of ice, who secretly wished to melt that icy heart. Can he find that perfect fire?


** Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You have absolutely no idea what you're doing." (**Name**) stopped, glaring at the blonde-haired man over her shoulder. "I do too! Now just shut up, and let me do my own thing!" she replied, swinging her sword at the iron practice dummy. She felt her wrist be grabbed, and she was stopped mid-swing. "How about you shut up, and let me teach you a few things about wielding a sword," Jin replied, his voice cold and commanding.

She scoffed, letting her arm fall to her side. "I honestly have no idea how you managed to get into the NOL in your state. You don't even know how to properly hold your sword," Jin muttered as he moved the practice dummy to another position in the room. She glared at him, her heart pounding with both embarrassment and agitation. "Now, you use (**element**) Ars Magus, correct?" Jin asked as he turned to face her.

"Um, yes." He gave a small nod, placing his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword. "Alright. First things, first. Incorporate your Ars Magus into your hits. For example," he whipped around, his blade nearly invisible as his lashed out at the dummy, encasing it in solid ice. (**Name**) knew that Major Jin Kisaragi was an amazing fighter, but she had no idea how quick he was. The ice broke away after a few seconds, and he turned around to face her once more.

"I use ice Ars Magus. That is my talent. Yours, is (**element**). So, try recreating what I just did. Any element of Ars Magus can trap an opponent and make them immobile, even if it's only for a moment. You'll also have a higher chance of a win rate, seeing as how your Ars Magus will deal extra damage along with that of your sword." (**Name**) looked at him, taking her blade in her hand.

Now, she was nowhere near as quick as Jin was, but she managed to recreate his move and immobilize the dummy in (**element**). He raised his eyebrow, a slightly impressed look glinting across his features. "Very good. You're a quick learner, (**Name**)," he said, his cold eyes blinking slowly. She felt a smile tug at her lips, and she inwardly cursed herself for it. "Now, I'm going to show you some more advanced moves, alright?" Jin said as he replaced her practice dummy. In all honesty, he had no idea why he was training a brat like her. Her and her stupid fighting style, her pretty (**color**) hair, her gorgeous (**color**) eyes… He suddenly realized what he was thinking, and he shook his head. He couldn't like a brat like her. He was Major Jin Kisaragi, the coldest, most unfeeling man in the NOL. He had a reputation to uphold, and he couldn't let some silly 'emotions' for (**Name**) get in the way of it.

He turned to face her, shooing all of those disgusting thoughts from his mind. "Alright, now, pay attention and keep your eyes on me. This is going to be difficult, and I doubt your sorry ass will be able to master them as easily as you did the previous move."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(**Name**) laid on her back, sprawled across the floor, her breaths leaving her lips in heavy pants. "Oh come on. You can't seriously be tired already. We barely even practiced anything," Jin muttered, shooting her a glare as she laid on the floor. She glared back at him, slowly rising to her feet. "Need I remind you that my weapon is probably about five times heavier than yours, Major…" she mumbled, sheathing her sword into its holder on her back.

"My attacks are bound to be slower, and my speed is decreased because of the weight. My strength doesn't matter. I'm still not going to ever be as quick as you," she continued, brushing a lock of her (**color**) hair behind her ear. Jin eyed her, slightly impressed with her knowledge of such things. "Well, you should probably fix that. I mean, the solution to your problem is extremely simple. Just get another sword," he replied as he turned to walk off. This made her get agitated.

"You know what, Major? You're being extremely insensitive. Did you ever stop to think that this sword was a gift from my father who died in the war against the Black Beast?!" she exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes from the thought. Jin stopped dead in his tracks, and he barely looked at her over his shoulder. "It was a gift from your father…?" She felt her lip quivering, and she looked away. "Yes… one of his friends brought it back to me and said his dying wish was for me to keep his sword in memory of him… that's why I joined the NOL… it wasn't for my strength or my speed… or even my knowledge that made me get in…" She looked up at him, an unseen fire in her (**color**) eyes. "It was my determination."

Jin didn't reply for what seemed like a year. But, he slowly turned around to face her, his head tilted slightly to the side. "I never knew your father was in the war, (**Name**). I take back everything that I said to offend you. I'm sorry." His response made her give him a strange look. The Major Jin Kisaragi she knew never, ever said sorry to anyone. It was always, "well, deal with it." Or something along those lines. Jin obviously noticed her confusion, and he walked forward.

"I know what it's like to feel the pain of loss. And carrying a burden on your shoulders, literally, like that… it must be unbearable sometimes. Yukianasa… it's my reminder of the burdens I carry as well," he explained, nearing her. She backed up a bit, for he kept walking towards her. "It's made me so cold, (**Name**). But, there's something that I feel inside of me, and it's making me feel confused. I don't know what it is, but it feels as though it's melting away the ice…"

(**Name**) felt her back press against the wall of the room, and she stared at the blonde-haired man as he got right in front of her. "I don't know why, (**Name**)… but this feeling inside of me is telling me to do something." She looked up at him, gulping nervously. His icy-blue eyes stared into her own (**color**) ones, and he placed a curled index finger underneath her chin. What he did next surprised her the most. His eyes closed, and he sealed the gap between the two of them as her lips made contact with his own.

Her eyes widened for a moment, but her body slowly melted into the heat of his kiss. He pulled away from her, blinking slowly. "(**Name**), I highly suggest you keep that fire of yours going." She looked at him, her mind still hazy from his previous action. "Because I think you're finally starting to melt this barrier of ice." He turned on his heel, placing his hand on Yukianasa. "Now, hurry up, brat. Let's get back to training."

She blinked, giving a quiet scoff. "Hmph… whatever, Major…" she muttered as she walked past him and headed towards her training dummy. He watched her walk past, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"_**Perhaps she was the fire I've been searching for."**_


End file.
